Nice Experience when Holiday
by yuvavayuva
Summary: Apakah yg akan terjadi ketika Sakura Uzumaki dan Naruto Uzumaki datang ke rumah sepupu mereka, Ino Uzumaki, untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka...? bad on summary... AU OOC,, M for Lemon, Threesome, New Author here,,, mind to rnr?


Nice Experience when Holiday

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

InoxNarutoxSakura

AU | PWP | Gaya Bahasa suka-suka gue

Warning: M for Lemon, Incest, Threesome, OOC.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Suasana rumah Ino Uzumaki malam hari ini begitu lengang. Hanya tampak sebuah mobil SUV Ford milik Ino dan sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz keluaran tahun 2004 yang baru saja masuk ke dalam garasi. Naruto, bersama kakak perempuannya, Sakura Uzumaki, berkunjung di rumah sepupu mereka, Ino untuk menghabiskan masa liburan mereka.

Ino Uzumaki adalah mahasiswi sebuah universitas di Osaka. Ayahnya seorang diplomat, sedangkan ibunya harus menemani ayahnya kemana pun ayahnya pergi. Jadilah Ino hanya sendirian di Osaka dan itu membuatnya kesepian. Ia begitu senang jika sepupu-sepupunya ini datang berkunjung ke Osaka, apalagi sampai menginap, seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak dari paman dan tantenya ini.

Sakura Uzumaki baru saja pulang dari club, saat itu waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Melihat suasana di rumah sedang kosong, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Matanya tampak memerah dan ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Mungkin karena pengaruh minuman keras yang diminumnya tadi di club. Tiba-tiba saja matanya mengeluarkan butir-butir air.

Meskipun ia telah menyadari prilaku Sasuke Uchiha, pacarnya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat berubah, tetap saja ia sangat kaget dengan keputusan cowok yang telah menjadi pacarnya selama setahun itu untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua. Apalagi di telepon tadi, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak cocok lagi.

Stop Sakura, jangan menangis. Perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa ia bukanlah gadis yang lemah, dengan segera ia menghapus airmata dari kedua pipinya.

Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menjadi gadis yang cengeng di usia ke delapan belas tahun.

Pintu kamar Sakura tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Kepala Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Neechan baru datang?" Tanya Naruto sambil melangkah masuk dengan santainya ke kamar kakaknya meski kakaknya tengah berganti pakaian.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura singkat. Pikirannya masih sebal dengan telepon Sasuke tadi sore. Setelah mengancing kancing terakhir dari piyamanya, ia segera merebahkan diri di rajangnya yang empuk.

Naruto mengernyit heran, "Neechan kenapa? Lagi sebel ya?" Naruto menghampiri Sakura lalu ikut merebahkan diri di samping kakaknya perempuannya itu.

Sakura hanya diam saja, seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan melirik Sakura. Akhirnya ia malah jadi memperhatikan kakakknya itu.

Sakura-neechan memang benar-benar cantik.

Aku mikir apaan sih, umpatnya dalam hati. Ini bukan pertama kali ia berpikiran seperti ini, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia mengaggumi kecantikan kakak perempuannya itu. Namun ia hanya menganggap apa yang dirasakannya itu adalah rasa sayangnya sebagai adik semata.

Naruto menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia begitu terobsesi pada tubuh perempuan. Apalagi yang perempuan yang lebih tahu dari dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, posisi tangan Sakura berubah, memangku kepalanya sendiri dan tanpa ia sadari belahan baju di piyama yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya, Naruto menjadi agak canggung. Apalagi di balik piyama kakaknya itu, ia bisa melihat lekukan dada kakaknya yang walaupun tidak begitu besar namun indah itu. Tampak tonjolan puting di balik piyama itu.

Karena dorongan hasratnya, Naruto memberanikan diri perlahan-lahan mendekati tubuh kakaknya. Ia merangkul pinggang kakakknya dengan lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan di tubuhnya, membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih yang mendalam. Air mata keluar dari matanya dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan badan, membelakangi Naruto. Ia tidak mau terlihat sedih di depan adiknya.

Naruto kemudian mendekap kakaknya dari arah belakang, "Neechan cantik banget deh malam ini." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sakura hanya diam saja, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah seseorang yang bisa menyayanginya.

Naruto semakin mempererat dekapannya. Sakura yang tengah bersedih itu kemudian lebih mendekatkan badannya ke dalam pelukan adiknya. Ia betul-betul membutuhkan kehangatan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Respon kakaknya membuat Naruto semakin berani menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh bagian bawah payudara Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hanya terpejam saja.

Posisi berhimpitan seperti keadaan sekarang membuat pikiran Naruto tak menentu. Apalagi kini penisnya berhimpitan dengan pantat Sakura. Perlahan ia mulai menyentuh dan meremas dengan lembut payudara kakaknya itu.

Sakura yang tengah mengalami kesedihan mendalam merasa tenang karena ada yang mengerti kesedihannya. Ia membiarkan Naruto membelai payudaranya yang memang tidak mengenakan bra. Belaian lembut Naruto pada dadanya membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar. Namun ia dengan segera menepisnya dan menganggap sentuhan adiknya adalah hal yang wajar.

Naruto semakin berani melancarkan aksinya. Ia lalu mencium leher kakaknya sambil menyelipkan tangan kirinya di piyama.

Perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak karuan, di sisi lain ia mulai menyadari bahwa sentuhan adiknya bukan lagi sentuhan kasih sayang, namun di sisi lain ia begitu menikmati dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan adiknya sekarang. Terutama remasan telapak tangan Naruto di bagian puting. Perasaan sedih yang tengah dirasakannya berganti dengan rasa untuk dibelai. Ia ingin menghentikan Naruto, namun sentuhan-sentuhan itu melahirkan perasaan lain dalam kesedihannya yang mendalam. Payudaranya pun terasa mengeras karena sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto.

"Naru… stop… ahhh." Akhirnya Sakura berusaha untuk menghentikan aktivitas adiknya itu.

"Emang kenapa, neechan? Aku kan sayang ama neechan." Sahut Naruto ngos-ngosan. Ia masih merabai tubuh kakak perempuannya sendiri.

"Stop deh… aku geli nih," Ucap Sakura setengah merengek. Kemaluan bagian bawahnya terasa lembab berair.

Naruto tidak memedulikan perkataan kakaknya. Ia malah semakin memperlancar aksinya dengan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam CD kakaknya.

Bulu kemaluan Sakura terasa di telapak tangan Naruto. Ia pun menyentuh bibir vagina kakaknya. Sakura menggelinjang. Napasnya ngos-ngosan dan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Sekilas, ia hanya menyadari bahwa tengah dicumbu oleh adiknya sendiri.

Naruto dengan lembut namun penuh nafsu merebahkan tubuh Sakura. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi gejolak yang ada dalam dirinya, kemaluannya seperti membutuhkan sesuatu. Ia menindih tubuh kakaknya dengan nafsu yang sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Dengan segera ia membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan kakaknya. Tampak begitu jelas payudara kakaknya yang indah dengan puting yang mengacung penuh gairah. Segera saja Naruto mengulumi puting dada kakaknya itu.

"Naru… mmphh… udah dong, ah…" Sekilas kesadaran Sakura mulai muncul. Namun Naruto malah asyik menikmati payudara kakaknya itu. Lidahnya mempermainkan puting Sakura dengan lembut. Mata Sakura terpejam, akhirnya ia terhanyut dalam permainan adiknya sendiri. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala Naruto manakala merasakan kenikmatan dari jilatan adiknya itu.

Naruto akhirnya mulai tak sabar. Segera ia menurunkan celana piyama dan celana dalam yang dikenakan kakaknya. Sakura yang sudah dikuasai nafsu benar-benar tidak menyadari jika kini ia telah setengah telanjang.

Naruto lalu membuka boxer dan celana dalamnya sampai batang penisnya terlihat. Dikangkangkannya paha kakaknya dengan perlahan. Kemaluannya segera ia arahkan kedalam pangkal paha Sakura.

Naruto memejamkan mata seraya mendorong penisnya agar masuk ke dalam vagina kakaknya. Namun sepertinya penis Naruto agak susah untuk masuk karena memang vagina Sakura agak sempit. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong penisnya agar bisa masuk. Sekitar lima kali Naruto mencoba, tapi belum bisa masuk juga.

Kok ngga bisa sih? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia tahu kalau Sakura sudah tidak virgin lagi, ia beberapa kali memergoki kakaknya itu tengah bercumbu dengan pacarnya di rumah. Tapi kenapa terasa sempit sekali. Pikir Naruto.

Peluh keringat membasahi keduanya. Akhirnya Naruto mencoba mendorong penisnya untuk yang keenam kali. Dengan setengah memekik ia memompa penisnya agar bisa masuk. Terlihat jelas ekspresi keduanya yang menahan rasa perih akibat persetubuhan ini.

Akhirnya penis Naruto masuk ke dalam liang vagina Sakura. Terasa hangat dan lembut. Sesaat Sakura seperti tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, namun kesadarannya langsung hilang ketika Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggangnya naik turun.

Napas Naruto semakin tidak beraturan tatkala tubuhnya mulai bergerak menindih tubuh kakaknya itu. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati sodokkan yang nikmat dari penis adiknya. Buah dadanya bergerak ke sana ke mari seraya dengan gerakkan tubuh Naruto. Kesadarannya kini musnah berganti keinginan untuk dicumbui. Ia mulai merespon gerakkan adiknya tersebut. Ia merasa dinding vaginanya berdenyut-denyut ketika penis adiknya terus bergerak dalam liang kemaluannya. Ia memekik nikmat sambil menarik napas berkali-kali.

"Te-te…rus… ng… ce-cepat… aghhh.." Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendesah nikmat. Desahan Sakura itu lantas membuat nafsu Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mutlak terhipnotis dalam kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa perempuan yang disetubuhinya ini adalah kakaknya sendiri. Konsentrasinya terpusat pada gerakan maju-mundur yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Penisnya seperti terasa dipijit-pijit di dalam liang vagina Sakura.

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak penisnya. Sakura terus menerus mendesah, seakan menyuruh Naruto untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Bunyi kecepat-kecepuk menjadi semakin berirama. Naruto merasa penisnya akan meledak. Gerakannya kini menjadi hentakkan-hentakkan. Sakura yang memeluk pinggang Naruto lantas tak henti-hentinya memekik dan mendesah dengan mata terpejam.

"Hah..ha-aku… hampirrr.. aghh." Sakura mendesah panjang, pertanda ia sudah mencapai puncak. Namun gerakkan keduanya masih cepat.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Naruto berubah mengiris, ia akhirnya berteriak kecil lalu kemudian menghentakkan badannya dengan keras pada kakaknya. Tubuh keduanya terlihat bergetar hebat. Tangan Sakura memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan erat. Keduanya telah sampai dipuncak kenikmatan.

.

.

Adegan kedua kakak-beradik itu tanpa disadari sebenarnya dilihat oleh Ino Uzumaki dari balik pintu. Ino sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua sepupunya itu. Ia ingin menghentikan peristiwa tadi namun ia tahu kalau perbuatannya itu justru hanya akan memperburuk segalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat keduanya tertidur. Kedua sepupunya itu terkulai lemas dalam keadaan telanjang. Dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri kedua sepupunya yang tertidur pulas.

Ia menatap kedua sepupunya dengan galau, Kalau saja aku lebih cepat melihat mereka, mungkin ini ngga bakal terjadi. Batinnya dalam hati. Dengan perlahan ia menaiki ranjang dan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Sakura. Ino mengusap wajah Sakura yang penuh keringat kemudian mengamati tubuh Sakura yang sangat proporsional dan menggairahkan.

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang mulai terbangun. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan tampaklah sepupunya, Ino dengan daster transparan berwarna putih tengah duduk membelakangi tubuhnya. Lekuk tubuh sepupunya yang menggairahkan terlihat jelas walaupun dari arah belakang. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Naruto masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang ia lalui bersama Sakura, kakaknya. Tiba-tiba penisnya kembali menegang, ia ingin merasakan kembali apa yang tadi ia rasakan.

Kebutuhan yang sangat mendesak itu membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Ia ingin mendekap tubuh sepupunya yang terlihat menawan, bahkan lebih seksi dari kakaknya sendiri. Namun ia takut jika sepupunya itu marah. Maka ia berpura-pura tidur sambil memikirkan siasat agar dorongan birahinya bisa terpuaskan. Dengan pura-pura tertidur, ia menggerakkan badannya agar bisa memeluk tubuh sepupunya itu.

Ino tersentak ketika menyadari tubuh Naruto agak bergerak, ia segera berbalik ke belakang dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Payudara Ino yang hanya tertutupi oleh daster putih transparan terasa menyentuh bagian muka Naruto. Di perhatikannya wajah Naruto, dari atas ke bawah. Kamu pasti banyak yang suka, gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Ino memerah. Tak sengaja matanya menyapu penis Naruto yang agak menegang. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah sepupunya sendiri. Namun jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar. Di usianya yang ke duapuluh satu tahun, ia belum sekalipun mendapatkan pelampiasan seksual dari lelaki manapun. Mungkin karena terlalu berfokus pada kuliahnya, ia tidak terlalu memedulikan soal pacar atau semacamnya. Sebagai perempuan yang sudah dewasa, baru pertama kalinya Ino melihat tubuh telanjang lelaki secara langsung. Tubuh Naruto juga sudah mekar pada usianya sekarang, enam belas tahun.

Tanpa sadar, Ino mulai bergerak mendekati penis Naruto. Dengan perlahan-lahan agar Naruto tidak terbangun, ia mulai menyentuh penis Naruto. Terasa agak keras dan hangat. Ino mulai membelai lembut penis sepupunya itu sambil berkhayal andai batang kemaluan itu bisa masuk dan menyodok-nyodok kemaluannya. Mata Ino mulai terpejam, terasa cairan hangat mengalir dalam vaginanya. Mau tidak mau, ternyata ia benar-benar terangsang karena penis sepupunya itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bergerak. Ino terhenyak, rasa kagetnya lantas membuat ia memberhentikan sentuhannya pada penis Naruto.

"Gosh… what must I do?" batin Ino dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**AN**

Konnichiwa~~

Saya adalah new author yg mau numpang publish fanfic di fandom Naruto. Ini fic kedua dari keseluruhan fic yg pernah saya buat… eniwei, jgn lupa baca fic saya yg satunya yah *promosi*

Tanpa babibu lagi… **mind to RnR?**


End file.
